Ultraman Alumina
by SapphireLibra3
Summary: On a journey to stop a universe wide threat, the unlikely child of a great Ultraman crosses paths with the Lylat System's greatest team of pilots.  Together, they journey through all the Lylat System on a journey to save the whole Universe.
1. Prologue

**There are a few Ultraman meets Star Fox stories out there, but not nearly enough. I hope to add to that small number with this story. As if it weren't obvious, I love female protagonists, so this Ultraman is a little different... but you'll like it, I hope. Also, it takes place in a sort of alternate universe where Star Fox Command didn't happen (takes place shortly after Assault, my favorite Star Fox game).**

**Rated T for Violence, Language, and Suggestive Themes.**

~Earth 2236, Japan

It was a normal day in Tokyo Japan. The monster attacks had ceased since the fights of Ultraman Moebius and Ultraman Hikari years ago, and life has been peaceful for hundreds of years. You would think technology would have advanced a bit more since then, but the most that had happened technology wise was the advancement of floating cars and a renewable power source that didn't destroy the ozone layer.

Yep, it was a happier time, especially for the local aliens who decided to pay a visit. One such alien was sitting in a park watching the children run around and play. She assumed the form of a young Japanese woman in her twenties with long white hair, wearing a beautiful white dress, and white high heeled boots.

She saw three boys playing with a ball, one throwing it too far. It flew over to where she was sitting, so she picked it up and handed it to the boy when he ran over to her.

"Thank you," he said sweetly. The woman smiled in response as he ran off to his friends. It's nice to see everyone happy, she thought to herself. To think that centuries ago, this place was ravaged with monster attacks.

In the middle of the city though, a black void opened up, and a large dinosaur monster walked out of it. It stood upright, it's back was spiky like crystal, and it's arms had claws. It roared loudly before it began firing electric blasts out of it's mouth at the buildings destroying them. Everyone in the city panicked and ran through the city to get away from the monster. The woman looked up at the beast from where she was with a serious expression.

"I knew it," she said to herself, "They did attack here."

Military jets flew through the city towards the monster and fired lasers at it (technology used by GUYS was common military now). The monster screamed at the planes and slashed wildly at the planes, actually taking one down.

While everyone was running away from the monster, the woman in white was running _towards_ the monster. She saw the military blocking the pathway to where it was. That wasn't good. How was she supposed to...

She looked up at the large building next to her. Maybe if she could get to the roof...

Now the military was trying tanks, which were actually hurting the monster, but they were really only making it angrier. One soldier ran to the commanding officer.

'Sir," he said, "We need more fire power! Nothing of ours is working!"

"What we need, is Ultraman," the commander said grimly. He had heard of the legendary red giants who would fight these monsters and save the humans. Would any of them come to the planet now, after so many years of peace?

The woman was running up the stairs to the roof. When she got to the roof she had a clear view of the monster.

_Alumina, my child... it's up to you to face this threat..._

"Father..." she said, thinking about her father back home. She then looked forward and pulled out a baton with two glowing lights on the ends (shaped like the Spark Lens from Ultraman Tiga). She pulled the center out extending it, and made the ends glow. She then spun the baton in front of her and threw it in the air, "ALUMINA!" she shouted as the baton started glowing.

A blue dart hit the monster catching its attention. When it turned around it stopped its rampage. All of Tokyo stopped actually, looking at the blue and silver giant that decended from the sky and landed on one knee.

"It's an Ultraman!" one woman shouted.

"The Ultramen haven't forgotten about Earth!" a nearby man said happpily. As the giant got up though, they noticed a few things. Yes, it was a blue and silver giant, much like Ultraman Hikari in the legends. It had a silver face, glowing white eyes, and a blue light on it's chest, but there were a few things off about it. This giant, had long white hair going down to its waist. Its feet were slightly high heeled, its body slender, its eyes sharp, its facial features soft, and the blue light was in between two somewhat large, armored _breasts_.

This Ultraman... was a woman!

The female Ultraman got in a fighting stance, "Hmph!" she shouted in a high yet powerful voice.

The monster roared loudly and ran over to the giant, who ran over to the monster in response. She then began punching the monster, followed with a kick to its side. The monster grabbed her neck, and threw her to the ground. She rolled to the side before it stomped on her, got up, and drew a line of light horizontally in front of her. She then grabbed it and began weilding it like a sword, now slashing at the monster.

The monster turned around and hit the giant with its tail, and then quickly turned around and slashed at her with its claws. She fell back from that, but then took its lightning attack head on, making her fall into a building. When she got up the monster ran up to her and began trying to slash at her again, but she grabbed its waist and kneed it a few times in the stomach before it threw her off, and fired another lightning attack at her.

She fell to one knee trying to catch her breath, then noticing the blue light on her chest stopped glowing blue, and was now glowing red and flashing on and off. She had to end this as soon as possible, or else...

She got up and forced herself back into a fighting stance. Her father wouldn't have given up, why should she? The monster fired another lightning attack at her, but this time she did a cart wheel to the side dodging the attack. She then stood up and let her arms meet in a cross in front of her. She then shot her arms in the air, slowly moving them down to her side. She then put her arms together in the form of an L and a blue beam fired at the monster. It took the attack head on, and then exploded.

She looked down at the people cheering for her, and then shot straight up in the air flying away from Earth. Belve it or not, she knew that Earth would be safe for a while, and it wasn't her place to stay on that planet. Another member of the Space Garrison would stop by later and make sure Earth would be safe. She had another mission, one that couldn't keep her planet side for too long.

She flew through space for a long time, following the stream of Darkness that left Earth. It seemed to be gathering somewhere in the distant galaxy, but where?

She stopped over a planet much like Earth, only more advanced. From where she hovered in the atmosphere she got a glimps of the inhabitants of the planet. They were all humanoid animals of all kinds. Their society was very advanced too. You could almost say they were on the verge of evolution.

Unlike most Ultramen, she was able to create her own human form, so it would be a simple task of adjusting her human form to match that of a person on this planet. This would be the next attack, she knew it.

Before she could prepare her landing though, a black beam shot at her back. She looked behind her and saw a black dragon beast flying to the planet.

Oh no, she thought, there's no way I'm letting you get to that planet!

She flew over to the creature and tried to fight it, but she was still tired from her fight on Earth. She had heard that the members of the Space Garrison would ally themselves with human military forces in order to fight tougher monsters. Unfortunately she had no such allies, nor could she stay in one place long enough to make any.

All it took was one slash from the monster, and she was falling to the planet, her color timer flashing red again, this time though, she was already unconscious, and she was falling planet side. The monster watched her fall, and then began flying to the planet itself.


	2. Daughter of the Light 1

**The last chapter was meant to be a prologue. Now we hit the actual story arc. As such, the theme song is here. I do not own this. Ultraman Mebius theme belongs to the guy who made Ultraman.  
><strong>

_**Daughter of the Light**_

**Ima sugu dekiru koto wa nan darou? (Nan darou?)**  
>What is it that we can do right now? (What is it?)<p>

**Ginga no kanata kokoro no koe ga kikoeteru**  
>Far off in the galaxy, a voice can be heard<p>

**Hajime wa dare mo HIIROO ja nai (HIIROO ja nai)**  
>In the beginning, everyone is no hero (Is no hero)<p>

**Chigau katachi no tada chippoke na hoshi nanda**  
>Just tiny stars in different forms<p>

**ButsukariaiÂ Hagemashitai**  
>Wanting to strike, wanting to cheer on<p>

**Tachihadakaru yami wo koeyou**  
>Cross this obstructing darkness<p>

**Kanashimi nanka nai sekaiÂ Ai wo akirametakunai**  
>A world with no sadness, we don't want to give up on love<p>

**Donna namida mo kanarazu kawaku**  
>Any tears will surely dry<p>

**Bokura ga kaeteku miraiÂ Kizuna wa togireya shinai**  
>Even if we change the future, we won't lose our friendship.<p>

**Mugen ni tsuzuku hikari no naka e**  
>Into the core of light continuing to infinity<p>

**URUTORAMAN ALUMINA**  
>Ultraman Alumina<p>

**URUTORAMAN ALUMINA**  
>Ultraman Alumina<p>

**Monster from the Abyss**

**DRAEGON**

**Enters the Stage**

* * *

><p>It had been a year since the Aparoid invasion, and things had quieted down quite a bit on Coneria. Thankfully General Pepper and Peppy both recovered from their injuries from that ordeal, and it had been confirmed that the three pilots of Star Wolf had indeed survived as well. No one else was severely hurt either, so all in all, everything turned out well.<p>

Today was the day General Pepper was going to get back in the swing of things, as he had been released from the hospital and was now one hundred percent. Peppy Hare, his close friend and fellow veteran, was waiting for him outside his room.

"Are you sure you're ready?" Peppy asked as he watched his friend straighten his uniform.

"Peppy, I've been in that bed long enough to keep me rested for a good year," General Pepper explained, "It's time I got back in my chair and did my job. Besides, you're one to talk," he said with a smile, "I thought you said you were retiring after the Aparoid invasion."

"Well, things change, that's all," Peppy stated as the two friends began walking down the hallway, "Truth is, I've grown accustomed to those kids. They're like family to me."

"Ah, I see. How are they doing by the way?" General Pepper asked.

"They're doing well. Believe it or not Falco decided to stick around this time," Peppy explained, shocking General Pepper a bit.

"Oh?"

"Said 'every time I leave, something exciting happens and I miss most of it! Well, I ain't goin nowhere this time'." Peppy said, making General Pepper laugh, as his imitation of Falco was horrible.

"That sounds interesting. You know, Beltino was asking about Slippy. He was wondering if he had any plans of returning to the academy."

"You know, I doubt it, and it really is a shame. If nothing else, he can go much farther than a mechanic for Star Fox."

"Yes, well, you can lead a horse to water, but you can't make him drink," General Pepper stated, getting a nod from Peppy.

"How right you are."

Right before they reached the General's office, they stopped as Pepper looked like he had something else to say.

"Speaking of being lead to water," he began with a cheeky smile, "How's McCloud? Still denying his feelings for that Krystal girl?"

"I think he's about ready to admit it. The real problem is that they don't get any down time."

"Ah, to be young and in love," General Pepper said, "Well, I certainly wish them the best. Who knows, maybe they'll settle down and have a child or two."

"Fox, settle down?" Peppy said with a laugh, as to him the thought was laughable, "The boy is the spitting image of his father. I don't think he's going to settle down anytime soon."

The funny thing about that was... Fox and Krystal were at that very moment, on the beach, enjoying each other's company, looking an awful lot like a married couple. Fox was wearing a sort of silly looking red beach shirt with tree designs on it and light brown swimming trunks, while Krystal was wearing a dark blue two piece bathing suit that was really sexy on her. The sun was setting, and Krystal was leaning on Fox's shoulder as they watched the sunset.

"Nice to be able to enjoy this," Fox said, actually surprising Krystal a bit.

"Really? I thought you thrived on excitement," Krystal said.

"You have me mistaken for Falco," Fox stated with a laugh, "Me? I actually enjoy these simpler times, especially when I'm with the most beautiful woman in all of Corneria."

"Mmm, Fox," Krystal began suggestively, "Keep talking like that and I might lose control of myself."

"Would that be a bad thing?" Fox asked, "I mean, we do have the whole beach to ourselves, and I specifically told Falco and Slippy not to call me today, so," Fox pushed Krystal onto the towel they were sitting on and got on top of her looking into her eyes, "I really don't see a reason for us to stay reserved."

"A little aggressive tonight, are we?" Krystal asked.

"Stopping an alien invasion followed with forced celibacy will do that to a man."

"Maybe I should put out less, since the end result is you like this," Krystal had a mischievous smile looking up at her boyfriend.

"Nice joke," Fox said with a laugh, but then got serious, "You are joking... right?"

Krystal answered that with a laugh, followed by pulling Fox in for a passionate kiss. They stayed like that for at least a minute or two, that is until they heard a loud crash in the distance.

"What was that?" Krystal asked between kisses.

"Does it matter?" Fox asked, "We're not on the job tonight."

He clearly wanted to get some tonight, and Krystal was never one to disagree when he wanted it. Normally he was the one quick to action, so hearing that he wanted to stay with her actually touched her heart a good deal. It was just about to get serious, but then Krystal's eyes shot open and she saw a vision. A black shadow surrounding Corneria, and herself. Now Fox was worried. Still horny, but more worried.

"Is everything okay?" Fox asked.

"Fox, we need to go!" Krystal said, and she looked dead serious. Fox nodded and moved to let her get up, sighing to himself as he watched her readjust the top of her bathing suit. Whenever _I'm_ horny, he thought...

When they reached the crash sight, they found a large crater, as if something huge landed there. Looking in the crater though they found something much smaller. A _woman_. Both Fox and Krystal looked down bewildered, as Fox slowly got out his communicator.

"Hey, Fay?" Fox began, "We've got a situation. Could you guys get down here?"

A few minutes later, Fox was there with Falco, Slippy, and their newest member Fay, who was the General's niece. She was a white anthropomorphic collie about eighteen in age, she wore a red ribbon in her hair, and was currently wearing a dark green skirt, blue shirt with red suspenders, and white sneakers. She was their medic and helped Slippy on analysis.

Heh, nice shirt Fox," Falco said hitting Fox in the chest lightly before he ran into the crater to help Slippy and Fay move the mysterious woman.

"Yeah, yeah," Fox replied shaking his head. He and Krystal walked into the crater to get a better look at the woman.

"So, how is she?" Fox asked.

"Well, she's alive at least," Fay stated, "but she's in really bad shape. I say we bring her back with us to HQ."

"Good idea," Krystal said nodding in agreement, "But I have to say, I've never seen anyone quite like her, not even on Cerinia."

They all got a good look at her, taking her in. She was a white anthropomorphic vixen with really long white hair, wearing an interesting white dress like jacket, long white pants, and matching white high heeled boots. Her face was made up with purple eye shadow and red lip stick, and although she was unconscious and it seemed like she was fighting, she still seemed extraordinarily graceful.

"You know, she's kinda cute," Slippy said, earning a slap in the back of the head from Falco.

"Not like a bumbling toad like you could bag a girl like that if she's awake."

"That's not nice Falco," Fay said, "I'm sure Slippy could TOTALLY get a cute girlfriend. It would help though, if she's, ya know, _awake_."

"Aw, not you too!" then Slippy realized something, "When did this turn into a conversation of my girl troubles?" he shouted as Falco and Fay laughed. Fox looked over to the side and saw Krystal looking around at the crater.

"Everything okay?" he asked her walking over to her.

"This crater suggest that something big crashed here," Krystal explained, "Yet all we saw was this woman."

"That is strange," Fox said now looking back at the strange woman.

"Also, her brainwaves," Krystal continued, "They're active, but they seem unusual. I don't think she's Cornerian."

"If she's involved with this crater, I doubt it," Fox said watching his friends move the woman out of the crater and into their cruiser, preparing to head back to the now grounded Star Fox base (the Great Fox was currently still out of commission).

* * *

><p>The black dragon from space landed somewhere outside of the city. It looked around to see if the female Ultraman from before was around. When it didn't see her it roared loudly and began to make its way to the city ahead.<p>

* * *

><p><em>"Ultraman? Me?" she said to her father, Ultraman Hikari, back in he land of light.<em>

_"Yes my daughter," Hikari said with a nod, "You are my only child, and the greatest warrior we have since Taro and Leo. Ultra Father made the request himself."_

_"But I'm a woman," she said looking down, "The only other woman in the Space Garrison is Ultra Mother, and she never enters the battlefield anymore, nor does she even truly bear the title Ultraman."_

_"That's because she isn't a fighter. As for your gender, the term Ultraman is a title that isn't gender specific. The only reason there aren't more women in the Garrison is bacause no one tried. You could change that. Show that no matter what you are, anyone can be an Ultraman."_

_"If you believe in me," she said looking up now, "then I won't let you down, Father."_

_Hikari nodded, and then walked over to his daughter and hugged her._

* * *

><p><em>She was brought to the main base of the Space Garrison, where Ultra Father was waiting for her.<em>

_"We have gotten word of a dark force rising from the abyss of the universe. If left unchecked it could engulf all of the universe," Ultra Father explained, "Should you accept this, it will be up to you to hunt down this darkness and stop it. You should begin by searching for the six essences of the universe and uniting them before the one who unifies the Darkness gets it."_

_"I accept this task," she said getting on one knee and bowing. Ultra Father nodded and pointed his Ultra Dumbbell at her._

_"Arise," he commanded, the newest member of the Space Garrison now standing up, "I bestow upon you the title Ultraman. From this day forward, you will be know as Ultraman Alumina. Use this to assume a human form of your choosing," as he spoke, a baton floated into her hands, "Use that to switch back and forth between your human and Ultra form. Now go, Ultraman Alumina!"_

_Ultraman Alumina nodded, and then ran outside to the launching section of the base, where she took off for her mission._

_"Watch me father!" she said to herself as she flew off, "Watch me shine! I'll be the brightest light this Universe has ever seen!"_

* * *

><p>She woke up with a start. When she got up she saw that she was in a strange building, lying in a nice bed.<p>

"Finally up, huh?" she heard from her side. She turned to the person and saw Fox McCloud, now wearing his Star Fox uniform, "Got to say, you looked lke you were in pretty bad shape, but our people took care of you. How do you feel?" he asked. The strange woman just stared at him with a sort of blank expression and questioning expression on her face.

"Okay," Fox said realizing that she wasn't going to answer, "Moving along. Where did you come from? You aren't registered in Corneria's database, so that means you have to be from another planet, so..." waiting for a response, he still got nothing. The woman just started looking around the room now.

"Sheesh, do you even understand what I'm saying?" Fox asked, more so to himself than to her, "It'd be nice to at least get your name..."

"Alumina..." she said in a sweet voice, shocking Fox.

"Wh, what?" he asked looking at her again. She looked right at Fox and pointed at herself.

"Me," she said with a blank stare.

"Alumina, huh?" Fox took the name in, trying to see if he recognized it from anywhere.

"Anything?" Fox asked Fay, who was in front of her computer searching for the name Alumina.

"No... no... no, no, NO!" Fay said slamming her hands on the computer, startling everyone. She then looked up calmly at Fox with a smile, "Nope, sorry."

Fox rubbed the back of his head with a smile on his face, and walked back to his seat.

"I checked all the planets in this solar system," Slippy said from his computer, "And Alumina doesn't match any of their naming styles."

"What about Cerinia?" Peppy asked turning to Krystal, "Is it Cerinian?"

"No, it isn't," Krystal said, looking deep in thought.

"Hey, you cool?" Falco asked, "You've been actin weird ever since we got back to the base."

"It's just, there's something strange about that woman," Krystal said now getting up.

"Where are ya going?" Fay asked brightly.

"I need to get a better look at her. I don't know where she came from, but I do know it wasn't anywhere close," Krystal explained walking off. Unknown to her, Fox was looking right at her butt as she walked off, with a slightly longing expression on his face. He sighed and let his head fall on the table in front of him.

"Why the long face, Fox?" Slippy asked.

"Ah, he's just sad cause he planned on gettin laid tonight and it didn't happen cause of our lady in white," Falco explained in a taunting manner, "Who can blame him for being sad though, I mean, that vixen's got a walk on her," Fox was nodding in agreement, along with Slippy "And the fact that she wears that form fitting suit all the time? Mmm, you can see her body perfectly," Fox slowly turned to glare at Falco.

"You were _really_ paying attention to my girlfriend," he said, getting a laugh from Falco. Peppy chuckled watching them, remembering when he, James, and Pigma would have conversations like that. Those were the days...

* * *

><p>Alumina was walking through the Star Fox headquarters exploring. She stopped and looked at a reflective wall at the form she took. Looks like my form did adjust itself, she thought. The baton Ultra Father gave her worked like a charm. She walked over to a window and looked at the sky, thinking about her current situation. She couldn't afford to stay here too long. The Darkness was close, and she couldn't afford to put these people in danger.<p>

"Darkness?" Krystal asked from behind Alumina, who turned to her with a shocked expression. Did that woman just read my thoughts?

Alumina completely turned around to face Krystal, who was now walking towards her. When they were only a few meters apart, she and Krystal felt something awaken between them, as if they were seeing someone they had been searching for for a long time.

"You..." Alumina said mentally, "Are you..."

"Who are you..." Krystal asked mentally.

They stood there for a while, until the feeling died down.

"You're from Cerinia, aren't you?" Alumina asked.

"How did you know that?" Krystal asked, a little weary of Alumina now.

"Don't be alarmed. The people of my world were close to Cerinia, and were really sad to find out about its demise."

"Your world?" Krystal was getting really confused now, "Just who are you? How do you know about my home planet?"

"Well, you see. I'm actually from-" the alarm went off at that moment.

"WARNING. WARNING," the computer voice of ROB 64 spoke in the intercom, "ALL PERSONEL REPORT TO MAIN COMMAND CENTER."

* * *

><p>Krystal and (surprisingly) Alumina ran into the command center, where they saw General Pepper on a big screen waiting for them.<p>

"Star Fox," General Pepper said, "We've gotten word of a giant monster of some sort attacking the city."

"Monster?" Fox asked, "Is it Andross?"

"For the time being we can't be certain," General Pepper, "It just reached the main city a few minutes ago," the image switched to the black dragon now on a rampage in the city, "Star Fox, you're our only hope."

Everyone in the room was looking at the monster with different expressions. Fox looked amazed and serious, Falco was smirking, Slippy looked absolutely terrified, Krystal was holding onto Fox for comfort, Fay looked mesmerized (she's a little clueless), ROB turned to Peppy, who was looking at the monster thoughtfully. Alumina though, frowned looking up at the monster, remembering not only its species, but where it came from as well.

"Draegon!"


	3. Daughter of the Light 2

**Daughter of the Light cont.**

Fox, Falco, Slippy, and Krystal were running down a long hallway away from the elevator they just took. At the end of the hallway there were a line of Arwings, each of them getting in one in their own way: Fox jumping in and putting his hands on the controls immediately, Falco doing an overly epic flip in, Krystal jumping in sort of elegantly, and poor Slippy tripping and falling into his cockpit.

* * *

><p>Alumina ran over to Peppy and ROB, "You have to call them back!" she demanded.<p>

"Why? Do you know something about that monster?" Peppy asked her.

"That beast is not like anything you have ever seen! Those four will die if they try to fight it!"

"There the best pilots we have," Peppy said, "If General Pepper called then then he must believe they can do it."

"That's the problem, they CAN'T!" Alumina shouted, shocking Peppy, Fay, and ROB. Alumina looked down and balled up her fists, "I've seen other people try to fight monsters just like Draegon, using equipment just like yours. It won't work. Please, don't send them out there."

"If they don't fight it then we're doomed," Peppy said simply, but Alumina shook her head.

"No, not if I go out there," Alumina stated.

"You?" Peppy, Fay and ROB all looked surprised.

"I can beat that thing, I know it. I've been sent from my home world to fight creatures just like that."

"Now hold on?" Fay said now getting up, "What makes you think you can beat that thing?"

"I know it's a little weird, but you need to trust me," Alumina said, still looking down. Fay looked at ROB, who's arms went up as if shrugging his shoulders. They both looked at Peppy, who looked to be in deep thought.

* * *

><p>The four pilots were now approaching Draegon, who was right now rampaging through the main city. It also looked as if it was searching for something.<p>

"Man, talk about ugly!" Falco said.

"I've never seen anything like it. It's thought patterns are even stranger than the Aparoids," Krystal said calmly.

"We've got to take that thing out no matter where it came from!" Fox stated strongly, getting nods from Falco, Krystal, and Slippy (he still looked terrified though), "Star Fox! Attack!"

With that all four of the ships flew straight up in the air, came down, and charged toward Draegon, Falco flying upward, Krystal taking the left side, Slippy taking the right, and Fox flying straight ahead.

They began firing at the monster, their shots not seeming to be doing much. Draegon tried to slash at Falco's Arwing, but he did a barrel roll to the side to get away, followed by a laser shot right in the creature's face. The monster apparently didn't like that, as it fired a fire bball out of its mouth at Falco, who just barely dodged it.

"That... did not look pretty," Falco said looking at the blast that almost hit him.

"Slippy, how's that shield analysis coming?" Fox asked.

"I'm trying, but nothing's coming up! Whatever this is, it's completely organic!" Slippy cried out.

"Wait," Falco said flying over to Slippy's Arwing, "So it isn't Andross?"

"I don't think so!" Slippy replied.

"Then, what is it?" Krystal asked, looking at the monster now. Strangely her heart started racing looking at it.

The monster looked in her direction, and for a second stopped. Krystal was at first confused, until she heard a voice in her head.

_It's you... you're the one..._

Krystal's eyes were wide, and this intense fear came over her. The monster then roared loudly, Krystal actually _screaming_ at the same time.

"K, Krystal?" Fox asked, looking at Krystal's image on his screen. She was screaming inside her Arwing, holding her head in pain.

"Hey, talk to me!" Falco said, now getting worried himself, "You guys cool over there?"

"The pain..." Krystal said, crying in pain, fear, no one but her knew, "It's too much!"

* * *

><p>Everyone back at the Star Fox HQ was confused at to what happened. The monster just stopped attacking. Fay and ROB were working over time trying to figure out what was going on.<p>

"I need to know what's going on!" Peppy shouted, for the first time since this whole thing started actually showing some intense emotions.

"I have no idea!" Fay cried.

"TARGET HAS CEASED IT'S ASSAULT. SCAN'S INDICATE IT HAPPENED AT THE SAME TIME KRYSTAL'S ARWING STOPPED FLYING." ROB stated.

"Fox, what's going on?" Peppy called out.

"I... I don't know, but Krystal's acting weird too," Fox explained. As they spoke, Alumina was getting more and more tense, "Wait, something's changing!" Fox suddenly said, catching everyone's attention.

* * *

><p>The monster began slowly approaching Krystal's Arwing, Krystal looking up at it with a look of sheer horror.<p>

_My liege... I'm here to retrieve you..._

No one else could hear it's voice, just Krystal, who screamed again and put her Arwing in reverse, now trying to fly away. Draegon roared, and fired its fire balls at Krystal, who was flying frantically away from the assault.

"Fox! We've gotta-" Slippy began.

"I know! I know! Falco! Slippy! Cover me!" Fox shouted instantly, flying over to Draegon and firing at it. As of now though, all it was concerned with was Krystal for some reason.

"Krystal! You need to calm down!" Fox cried out, "I can't reach you like this!" Krystal however, wasn't even hearing Fox at the moment. She just knew she had to get away from that monster.

* * *

><p>Peppy looked down in frustration, "You seem to know the most about this thing, so what should we..." he started, looking over to where Alumina was, but she wasn't there anymore, "Huh?"<p>

"Peppy, she's outside!" Fay called out. Peppy ran over to her computer.

"What?"

"Take a look!" she said pointing to a image captured from their camera, which showed Alumina running to the city.

"What the hell does she think she's doing?" Peppy asked.

"I think, she thinks, she's going to fight that monster," Fay said with a sense of triumph. Peppy looked at her slowly, wondering if she ever thought about the things she said before she said them.

Sure enough, Alumina was running through the city trying to reach the fight. She had a bad feeling that the Cerinian woman was in danger, and not just because Draegon was hunting her like this.

"Father," she asked as she ran, "What would you do?"

* * *

><p>The monster slashed at Krystal's Arwing, destroying one wing. Thankfully Arwings can still fly a bit with only one wing, but she was losing control.<p>

Falco and Slippy fired bombs at Draegon, which did cause it to fall back.

"Yeah!" Slippy called out.

"Now we're talking!" Falco shouted at the same time, but had to stop when Draegon got up, "Huh?"

"You've got to be kidding me!" Slippy cried, "How are we going to take this thing down?"

Fox looked around for Krystal, as he lost her in the confusion. As he flew though, he saw Alumina standing on a building looking right at him.

"Wait... isn't that?" Fox asked slowly. He then looked behind her and saw Krystal's Arwing landed on the building. It looked like it took too much damage to fly anymore. He got a close up look and saw Krystal unconscious inside of it.

"KRYSTAL!" Fox shouted as he landed his Arwing. He then exited it and ran over to help Krystal get out of hers, "Krystal, speak to me. Are you okay?" he asked.

"She's alive, she just fainted," Alumina said from where she was standing.

"Do you know what that is?" Fox asked.

"It's species is called Draegon. Our scientists say it's a scouting monster," Alumina explained, "If it's here then it's probably already called more monsters to the planet."

"Wait, _your_ scientists?" Fox asked, "Just who are you?"

Alumina looked sown as he asked that question, but then turned to him slightly, "I am a special agent from the Ultra Star Space Garrison, under the rank Ultraman. My name and title is Ultraman Alumina," she said, confusing Fox a bit.

"Ultra... man..." he asked, "What the heck is an Ultraman?"

Before she could answer the monster gave another roar, catching their attention. They all turned to see Falco and Slippy's Arwings flying around Draegon firing at it; it wasn't looking good for their side. At the same time Krystal was slowly waking up.

"Fox..." she said softly.

"Krystal, are you okay?" he asked, getting a nod from her.

"Now that you're here," she said lovingly. Fox smiled, but then turned to Alumina, who had her hands balled up in tight fists.

"You won't get away with this!" she said to herself. The monster stopped and looked at her, as if it recognized her, "You listen to me! My name is Ultraman Alumina, daughter of Ultraman Hikari, and I'm going to be the brightest light in this universe! It doesn't matter where it is, I. Will. SHINE!" she then pulled out her baton and held it horizontally in front of her.

"What are you doing?" Fox asked. Alumina pulled the baton at the sides, extending it, and then made the ends glow. She then spun the baton in front of her, and let it go as it kept spinning in front of her.

"ALUMINA!" she shouted as she was engulfed in a bright light. Fox and Krystal both had to cover their eyes as it was so bright. When the light died down, Alumina wasn't there anymore, at least, not the Alumina they met. Instead, they saw her in her Ultraman form, now taller than the building they were on, standing in front of the building in a position that suggested she was stretching.

"What the hell..." Fox said looking up at the being in awe, Krystal just staring up in amazement.

"Shut... up..." Falco said looking at the giant that to him and Slippy just appeared out of nowhere.

"I've never seen an alien like that," Slippy said slowly.

* * *

><p>Peppy, ROB, and Fay were all looking at the large screen in shock as well.<p>

"Well I'll be..." Peppy said softly, "She really was the real deal."

"She... pretty..." Fay said memserized.

"SUBJECT IS COMPOSED OF SMALL ULTRAVIOLENT PARTICALS OF SENTIENT LIGHT ENERGY COMPRESSED INTO A ULTRAVIOLENT LIFEFORM."

"Um, in English please?" Fay asked.

"I.E. A BEING OF LIVING LIGHT." ROB explained.

* * *

><p>Ultraman Alumina got in a fighting stance, as the monster roared in rage. She then ran up to the monster and grabbed its neck, kneeing it in the stomach a few times before she was thrown to the side.<p>

She rolled on the ground to catch herself, and then fired three darts of light energy at Draegon, doing massive damage actually. She then ran up to Draegon and began punching and kicking it, Fox and Krystal both looking up in amazement.

"Fox!" Falco called out from his Arwing, "Got any idea what that is?"

"All I know is our guest transformed into that thing somehow," Fox explained.

"You mean that's the woman in white?" Slippy asked, unable to fully believe it.

"That crater..." Krystal said, thinking back to how they found her, "She must have been in this form when she first landed."

"Well, I'm just glad she's on our side," Fox stated, Krystal nodding in agreement.

Ultraman Alumina kicked it in the stomach, and then did a series of back flips away from the monster as it fired its fire balls at her. Draegon then roared and ran over to her, now slashing at her. She blocked a few of the slashes, but one got in knocking her to the ground. The monster then flew up in the air a bit, and stomped on her making her scream in pain.

She turned around so she was lying on her back, and when it came down again she kcicked it back in the air, and rolled backwards so the monster fell on its back onto the ground.

She waited for the monster to get up, and then fired a small stream of energy at the monster from her left hand, knocking in back. She then ran over to it, got on top of it and began pounding the crap out of it.

"Yeah!" Falco cheered, "She's my kind of chick!"

"She's must have been trained to fight like that," Krystal said.

The Draegon pushed her off, but instead of facing her again, it turned to Fox and Krystal.

"What?" Fox asked, "Again?"

_My... liege... Save me..._

The monster was slowly making its way to them, but Fox pulled out his blaster and pointed it at Draegon.

"Back!" he shouted firing at the monster, "Get BACK!"

Draegon got really angry and charged up it fire ball, and threw it at the building. Ultraman Alumina saw that and ran over to the building using her body as a shield to block the attack. As soon as she did though, the blue light on her chest started flashing red. Fox noticed that and looked at her worried. He didn't fully know what it meant, but something told him that light wasn't good.

Draegon grabbed her by the neck and thre her to the side. It then walked over to her and began slashing at her again. Ultraman Alumina did a cart wheel to escape, and then did summoned her sword. She swung at the air elegantly at first, but then ran to Draegon and slashed at it aggressively. She kicked it back and crossed her arms in front of her. She then shot her arms straight up in the air, brought them to her sides, and then put them together in an L formation firing a stream of energy at Draegon, who took the attack and exploded.

As Ultraman Alumina stood up, she looked around and saw the people of Corneria all cheering for her. She look at thew two Arwings still flying and saw Slippy clapping his hands, and Falco nodding proudly.

* * *

><p>"She did it!" Fay cried out hugging ROB.<p>

"AHH..." ROB screamed monotonously. Peppy pulled out a tissue and wiped his forehead with it. If he were any weaker, he would have had a heart attack dealing with that.

* * *

><p>Ultraman Alumina turned to Fox and Krystal, Fox nodding with a smile, and Krystal mouthing out "Thank you". Ultraman Alumina nodded, and took off into the sky, flying away.<p>

Fox, Falco, Slippy, and Krystal were making their way back to HQ, wondering where the giant who saved them went. Right when they approached the base, they saw Alumina standing there waiting for them. Fox was the first one to approach her.

"I don't know everything about what just happened, but you saved out lives there. Scratch that, you saved all of Corneria," Fox stated, "Thank you Alumina."

"I was just doing what I was trained to do. There's no need to thank me."

"You look just like a Cornerian now, but you were able to turn into that big blue thing," Slippy said, "That was incredible."

Rather than take the compliment though, Alumina looked away seriously, "That monster was just one of many monsters that will attack this planet. If my theory is correct then this planet is in grave danger."

"You mean more of those things?" Falco asked, now looking excited, "Alright! Now were talkin!"

"No!" Alumina cried out looking at them, "You four can't fight them!"

"What?" Slippy asked, "Why not?"

"Your weapons don't have any effect on them, and if you can't keep your cool against them, then you'll die," she looked right at Krystal, who looked down in shame.

"What should we do then?" Fox asked.

"You should stop wasting ammunition and resources," Alumina said harshly, "And just leave it to me."

"You've got to be kidding me!" Falco said walking up to Alumina and point at her, "You may have saved our hides there, but Corneria is our planet to protect, and we don't need some self righteous alien tellin us who we can and can't fight!"

"I'm trying to save your lives!" Alumina shot back at Falco, making him step back a bit, "I understand how you feel, but this problem is too big for you. Just please, step aside and let me do this alone," Alumina then walked off past Falco, who looked really angry. When she reached Fox though, he held his hand out blocking her.

"You can't do this alone either," he said, "maybe we should work together."

"All the four of you will do is slow me down," Alumina said harshly, "Do us all a favor, and let me handle it. I'll protect the planet myself."

With that said she walked away. They all turned around and gathered around Fox, mixed feelings about what she said.

"Slow her down, huh?" Falco scoffed, "She's just full of herself."

"Look who's talking," Slippy said shaking his head.

"I sensed stress," Krystal said, "Whoever she is, she's pushing herself."

"Hm..." Fox remained silent, watching Alumina walk away. Why are you alone, he thought. Shouldn't we be working together?

_Next time~_

"This is our planet!" Falco shouted slamming his fist on the table, "We should be the ones defending it! Not some alien with a savior complex!"

Fox found Alumina and was standing face to face with her.

"If that's true, then we should work together," Fox said, "You can't fight alone forever, and we can't defend our planet without you."

"I've seen other people try to fight the Darkness, and it doesn't end well for them," Alumina explains.

Ultraman Alumina is fighting a giant octopus monster.

"Please, just let me fight on my own," Alumina continues.

"Fox! That monster wants to poison the water supply of Corneria!" Fay shouted watching Alumina fight the octopus monster.

"This time, it's our turn to save you!" Fox shouts as his Arwing flies over to the fight, Alumina being choked by the octopus' tentacles. Her Color Timer is flashing red.

"FOX!" Krystal cries out.

"AHH!" Fox screams as his Arwing flies right to the monster, the scene freezing right before impact.

_**How We Do Things**_


	4. How We Do Things 1

Alumina was walking through a forest. She turned around to look at the Star Fox HQ, wondering about the pilots she met.

_~Flashback_

_Falco points to her, "Corneria is our planet, and we don't need some self righteous alien telling us who we can and can't fight."_

_She tried to walk past Fox, but he put his arm out blocking her path, "You can't do this alone either, maybe we should work together."_

_~End Flashback_

So quick to action, she thought. They saw, their weapons didn't hurt Draegon, yet they were still so willing to fight. Most people stepped aside when an Ultraman entered the fray, because they understood what that meant. Star Fox didn't get it though. They would have to though, otherwise they would die.

"Not my problem," Alumina said turning around and walked into the forest. As she walked in though she felt a pang of guilt, as if there was something she was supposed to be doing, but wasn't.

Back at Star Fox HQ, everyone was in the meeting room to discuss what happened with the monster from the other day. Fay was listening to music on her MP3 player though, while Peppy and ROB were listening intently.

"See here?" Slippy said as he pulled up an image of the monster on the main screen for everyone to see, "That thing was composed of ninety percent darkness, and only ten percent organic material."

"Living darkness..." Krystal said in deep thought.

"Based off ROB and Fay's analysis of Alumina when she turned into that giant, we can assume they were polar opposites," Slippy continued.

"What do we know about that thing she turned into?" Fox asked, getting a shrug from Slippy.

"Not much," Slippy said, "But what I did find is amazing. You said she called herself Ultraman Alumina, right?"

"That's right," Fox said, Krystal and Falco walking over to him as well.

"I looked up the term Ultraman, because I thought it was strange, a woman calling herself by that name, and look at what I found."

On the screen showed similar giants fighting monsters all around the universe, most of them red though, and all of them seeming to be male.

"How many are there?" Falco asked.

"Not sure," Slippy said, "But I suspect she's one of an entire civilization of giants just like these. It looks like they go from planet to planet defending them from monsters like the one from yesterday."

Fox noticed the one constant between all of them was the blue light on their chest. He remembered that Alumina's light started flashing red at one point, and it didn't go back to blue when it did. Why?

"Slippy, what do you think that is," Fox asked, pointing to the blue light on one giant's chest (he didn't know, but it was Ultraman Leo).

"That light?" Slippy asked, getting a nod from Fox.

"At one point during the fight her's started flashing red, and I thought I heard something like an alarm when it did," Fox explained.

"If that's the case," Slippy said thinking to himself, "It's probably some sort of warning light. Like when it's blue they're fine, but when it starts flashing red then they must be in danger. That's what I think at least."

"So they go around to other worlds, protecting them from monsters just like Alumina did for us?" Krystal said.

"Son of a bitch!" Falco said walking off, catching everyone's attention (even Fay's).

"Falco..." Krystal said anxiously, as she knew what was coming next.

"So they feel like they can go to other worlds, interfering with our ways of life, telling us that we can't fight? She says we'll, what did she say, 'Slow her down'?" he said walking around, "Remind me again, who was it that took on Andross when he attacked Corneria? Who was it that saved an entire planet of dinosaurs from falling apart? Who was it that stopped a galaxy wide alien invasion?"

"All of it was us, I know," Fox said with a sigh.

"Technically though, you only came at the tail end of the Sauria incident," Slippy said tauntingly.

"Can it, Toad!" Falco said pointing at Slippy, then continued to walk around, "My point is, whenever there's a threat in the Lylat system, General Pepper calls Star Fox. This is our planet!" Falco said slamming his hand on the table next to him, "We should be the ones protecting it! Not some alien with a savior complex!"

"It's true though," Peppy said, catching everyone's attention, "We would have died had she not come to rescue us. None of our weapons did anything to that beast."

"So what do we do?" Fay asked, "Stand aside and let her fight them?"

"Hell no!" Falco said in response, "I don't know about you guys, but I hate the thought of someone else fighting my battle! If I have to take my Arwing and fight those things on my own, then I'll do it!"

"Falco!" Fox said running up to Falco.

"You know DAMN well I will Fox, and I'd like you to try and stop me," Falco said getting in Fox's face, the two of them staring at each other for a good few seconds.

"Both of you, stop!" Krystal said walking in between them, "I understand how you feel Falco, it is annoying, but we have to take what she said into consideration. She said we wouldn't be able to fight those monsters, and truth is, she was right. Our weapons only succeeded in making it angry, but she was the one to actually kill it. Maybe there's a reason she feels so strongly about interferring with our way of life."

"Hmph," Falco said walking off, "All I know is the next time one of those things shows up and I see her I'm giving her a piece of my mind."

Fox felt differently about the whole thing though. He walked out of the Command Room out to the balcony so he could think to himself.

"She takes on the weight of the world on her own," Fox said, "I wonder, what would you do, Dad."

* * *

><p><em><strong>How We Do Things<strong>_

**Ima sugu dekiru koto wa nan darou? (Nan darou?)**  
>What is it that we can do right now? (What is it?)<p>

**Ginga no kanata kokoro no koe ga kikoeteru**  
>Far off in the galaxy, a voice can be heard<p>

**Hajime wa dare mo HIIROO ja nai (HIIROO ja nai)**  
>In the beginning, everyone is no hero (Is no hero)<p>

**Chigau katachi no tada chippoke na hoshi nanda**  
>Just tiny stars in different forms<p>

**ButsukariaiÂ Hagemashitai**  
>Wanting to strike, wanting to cheer on<p>

**Tachihadakaru yami wo koeyou**  
>Cross this obstructing darkness<p>

**Kanashimi nanka nai sekaiÂ Ai wo akirametakunai**  
>A world with no sadness, we don't want to give up on love<p>

**Donna namida mo kanarazu kawaku**  
>Any tears will surely dry<p>

**Bokura ga kaeteku miraiÂ Kizuna wa togireya shinai**  
>Even if we change the future, we won't lose our friendship.<p>

**Mugen ni tsuzuku hikari no naka e**  
>Into the core of light continuing to infinity<p>

**URUTORAMAN ALUMINA**  
>Ultraman Alumina<p>

**URUTORAMAN ALUMINA**  
>Ultraman Alumina<p>

**Monster from the Abyss**

**OCTAVION**

**Enters the Stage**

* * *

><p>Far off from the city in the deepest part of the forest, a black hole opened up, and a giant black and red octopus looking monster walked out. It made a weird and loud scream, and flailed it's arms around wildly. From nearby, Alumina looked up when she heard it's cry. She frowned and ran to search for the source.<p>

Back in the Star Fox base, the alarm went off.

"What's the situation?" Fox asked as he ran back into the Command Center.

"Something really weird just appeared on our radar," Fay stated, "I don't know what it is, but it's huge!"

"Where is it?" Fox asked standing behind Fay looking at her computer.

"It's north of Corneria City, in the forest area," Fay said.

"Is it one of those monsters?" Slippy asked.

"If it is then you can bet Alumina is going to be there," Falco stated, "and that means I gotta be there first!"

"Are you serious?" Krystal scolded, "What could you possibly do on your own?"

"Hey, better than sitting here watching some space warrior defend our planet like we're weak!" Falco turned to Fox, "Come on Fox, I know you're thinking the exact same thing as me. You want to go out there just as much as I do."

Truth was, he did want to go out there, but not for the same reason as Falco. He wanted to find Alumina so he could persuade her to work with them. Sure, she could kill one of them, but she couldn't fight alone forever. Eventually it would be too much for her. Also, like Falco said, it _was_ their planet. They fought for it for years, so this issue did involve them.

He looked at Krystal, thinking about yesterday. That was another reason why ne needed to be in on this (and he still needed to talk to her about what happened). Krystal was one of the most composed people he knew, so for her to lose it like that was weird. She did look scared though, and he wondered if he should ask her to fight anb enemy she was clearly terrified of.

"Only if everyone else is in agreement," Fox said after a minute, "We're a team, so we don't do anything unless it's as a team."

"Well, if you two are going," Slippy said getting up, "Then I'm going too. No matter what it's been the three of us, so why break us up now?"

"Well, you know you have my support," Peppy said, "Just don't do anything crazy."

"AFFIRMATIVE" ROB said, "WE WILL DO WHAT WE CAN TO ASSIST YOU FROM HERE."

"Yeah! Kick that monster's butt!" Fay said cheerfully. Fox then walked over to Krystal, who was really silent.

"Are you coming?" Fox asked softly. Krystal turned around and looked at Fox with an expression that made his heart sink. She _was_ terrified, he could tell. Whatever that monster did to her affected her greatly.

"I..." she began, then looking away.

"You don't have to. You can stay here if you want," Fox said to her, but she shook her head and looked back at him.

"I have to be there," Krystal said, "I won't be the only one who stayed behind when everyone else went to fight."

"Alright then. If you're sure," Fox said, then stepping forward, "Star Fox, let's move out!"

* * *

><p>A minute later, four Arwings flew out of the base towards the forest. It didn't take them a long time to find the monster, which was actually making it's way to the Cornerian Resivoir.<p>

"Guys! We have trouble!" Fay called out, "That monster's trying to poison the water supply!"

"So they really do have it out for us," Falco said.

"But to find where all o four water is stored, they have to be really intelligent," Slippy said.

"I don't care! That thing wants us dead, so we have to defend out planet! Star Fox, move out!" Fox called out. All four Arwings flew towards the monster, but a bright light appeared in front of them. At that moment, Ultraman Alumina materialized in front of the monster.

"That bitch!" Falco said, "She got here first!"

Ultraman Alumina rushed up to the monster and tried to punch it, but it wrapped it's tentacles around her wrists and threw her to the ground. Still with her wrists bound, she got up and tried to throw the monster to the side, but it reversed her throw and instead threw her off into a water tank.

"Fox! She needs help!" Kystal shouted.

"I know! Star Fox-"

"Come on, Fox," Falco said cutting him off, "Why don't we draw this out a little? She said she didn't need our help, so I say we give her a chance to "handle" it on her own."

"You aren't serious Falco!" Krystal shouted, "She didn't abandon us when we needed help, so why would we abandon her?"

"Besides, she's not looking too good there!" Slippy said. Fox looked at Ultraman Alumina and saw that sure enough, the light on her chest was flashing red.

"That's not how we do things, Falco!" Fox proclaimed, "Either way this is our planet. Star Fox, attack!"

They flew their Arwings to the monster, and all scattered firing at the monster. Ultraman Alumina looked up at this, confused.

_No... I told them to stay back!_

She tried to get up, but she fell to her knees. Fox pulled out his microphone and spoke into it, "Alumina!" he called out, catching her attention, "You need to regroup! It's too strong as it is!"

Ultraman Alumina shook her head trying to protest, and ran over to the monster again jumping on top of it, and bashing it in the head. The monster threw her off, and shot a poisonous gas into her face. When she screamed, everyone was scared.

"Huh?" Fox asked.

"That didn't look good!" Slippy said.

"Okay, now I'm pissed!" Falco called out, flying toward the monster. He fired a bomb at it, doing some damage, but not a whole lot. Ultraman Alumina was breathing heavily, trying to stay conscious. She looked down at her Color Timer and saw the frequency of the flashing increased. If she didn't go back into her "human" form soon she would die, but she couldn't leave them to fight on their own. In the end though, logic won over her desire to be a hero.

From Fox's point of view, Ultraman Alumina began glowing, and then vanished.

"Slippy!" Fox called out.

"I saw. Don't worry, she's still alive. She must have reverted forms," Slippy stated.

"Fox, we'll handle the monster," Krystal said, "Can you see if she's alright?"

"That's exactly what I planned on doing," Fox said s he landed his Arwing. When he got out, he looked around to see if he could find any sign of her.

"Please be alive," Fox pleaded before he ran into the forest.

Deep in the forest, Alumina was in her Cornerian form leaning against a tree. She pushed herself up and tried to walk forward.

"I... won't be... defeated..." she said as she walked off.


	5. How We Do Things 2

_**It's been a while. Here's a brief recap of the story so far:**_

_**A female Ultraman named Alumina landed on Corneria to fight monsters made of pure darkness. Once she meets Star Fox though, the opposing heroes clash as Alumina refuses to work with Star Fox. But a new monster has shown up and is giving both Alumina and Star Fox a hard time. Will Alumina get over her pride? Will Star Fox be able to destroy the monster? Let's find out.**_

**How We Do Things cont.**

It was time to try a different approach with this monster. The Arwings may have been faster, but Landmasters had more fire power. Star Fox HQ was close to where the monster attacked, so Slippy was able to fly back to HQ and come back with a Landmaster.

"Okay guys, I can see the monster," Slippy said as he moved the Landmaster into position.

"Do you think this will work?" Krystal asked.

"We'll find out soon enough," Falco stated, "Slippy, blast the thing!"

Slippy nodded and fired the main cannon. The monster gave a loud scream as the red blast hit it, but the way it began flailing it's tentacles around meant it was simply angry now.

"That's bad," Falco said through the monster's screams.

"Falco, look out!" Fay shouted through Falco's communicator. Before he could react, the monster's tentacle flew over to his Arwing and was about to knock it down, but thankfully he was able to move out of the way.

"Geez! What's it going to take?" Falco asked.

"We've tried lasers, bombs, plasma shots, _Landmasters_," Krystal reasoned, "I don't think we have anything left past the Great Fox!"

"But the Great Fox is still being repaired," Slippy said, "I hate to say it Falco, but at this point I think we should just focus on keeping it busy so Alumina can-"

"Forget it!" Falco shouted, "I'm not letting that _alien_ take the glory!"

"Falco, would you _listen _to yourself?" Krystal asked, "This isn't about glory! This is about saving Corneria!"

"Exactly! She's only been here for a day, but we've been here for years! We're _Star Fox_! This is our planet, our system, _our_ fight! I'm not going to just sit by and wait for some magical girl from space to fight my battle for me! Maybe I am arrogant, but I am _not_ helpless!"

"Damn it Falco..." Krystal looked down and sighed. She had to admit, seeing Falco like this was inspiring, but he wasn't thinking clearly at all. They _couldn't_ beat it. Not without Alumina, and she knew that.

"Guys, it's heading for the water supply again!" Slippy cried out.

"Oh no you don't!" Falco drove toward the monster firing his lasers, "Get the hell away from there!"

"Falco, NO!" Krystal screamed, but he wasn't listening. He was determined to destroy that monster with his own power, or die trying.

Krystal was just worried it would be the latter.

* * *

><p>Fox had to have been searching for at least fifteen minutes. He knew that he was around the area she disappeared from, and if what Slippy believed was true then she had to be nearby in her Cornerian form.<p>

"Where are you?" Fox asked frantically, "Alumina! ALUMINA!" Fox turned around and saw Alumina walking over to where he was, but she was leaning against a tree, "Alumina!" he ran over to her, but she immediately pushed off of the tree and stood in front of Fox, looking right at him.

"You shouldn't have come," Alumina said, "I told you yesterday, your weapons are no match for the Darkness."

"We couldn't leave you alone," Fox said, "and judging by what that thing did to you, you're not doing much better yourself."

Alumina looked down with a serious expression, "Most of the time, the monsters I've fought are merely scouts like the Draegon from yesterday. That new monster is one I haven't faced before."

"If that's true then we should work together," Fox said, "You can't fight alone forever, and we can't defend our planet without you."

"I've seen other people try to fight the Darkness, and it doesn't end well for them," Alumina explained, "Entire planets have been wiped out because of the Darkness, I don't want your planet to be the next one," she suddenly looked like she was in great pain and fell to her knees. Fox immediately ran over to her aid.

"But if you keel over and die then who's going to protect us then?"

"Sir, you have a kind heart," Alumina said softly, "In another life, had another officer of the Space Garrison come to your planet, you would be the perfect candidate to act as a vessel for him, but that's not how I carry out my missions."

"Vessel?" Fox asked slowly.

"I don't want to put you or your friends in any danger," she looked into Fox's eyes desperately, "Please, just let me fight on my own."

She was dead serious about this, but she wasn't in any condition to fight. Fox put Alumina on his back and began walking her to his Arwing.

"I need to know more about your race, and why you're so serious about this."

"Then will you stay back?" she asked.

"I'll decide that after I hear your story. In the meantime, I have first aid equipment in my ship. Hopefully it can help you in this form."

"Sir..." Alumina looked at Fox, "I'm afraid I still do not know your name."

"It's Fox. Fox McCloud."

"Fox... McCloud..." she seemed to take in the name, "Quite heroic sounding," Fox couldn't help but chuckle a bit when she said that, "Very well. Ask me anything."

* * *

><p>Falco flew all around the monster firing at it, but none of his weapons had any effect on it (at least, not a visible one). Krystal flew in and began firing plasma shots at the monster, but it spewed dark mist at her Arwing, damaging it's sensors.<p>

"Guys, that smoke shut down all of systems!" Krystal shouted.

"You need to land," Peppy said from HQ, "Meet up with Slippy and have him take a look at it."

"But what about Falco?" Krystal asked.

"If nothing else, he's an ace pilot," Peppy said, "I think it'll be a while before he's knocked out of the sky."

Krystal nodded and landed her Arwing next to Slippy's Landmaster. Slippy got out and ran over to the Arwing as Krystal stepped out.

"Please tell me you have your repair kit," Krystal pleaded.

"Of course. I'll see what I can do. Can you cover Falco in the Landmaster in the meantime?" Slippy asked. Krystal nodded and jumped into the Landmaster, immediately getting to work. She liked Arwings better, but the Landmaster would do fine for now.

* * *

><p>"So that giant is what you really look like?" Fox asked as he took care of Alumina's injuries in his Arwing.<p>

"Yes. My race many years ago found a powerful light that evolved us into the form you saw me in. In that form we are able to use the power of the light, such as the energy beams you saw me use."

"I see, so I'm guessing you looked like us before then?"

"Mmm, somewhat. Truth is I don't know what we looked like before then. That time was before I was born. In your years I'm about five hundred and sixty years old."

"Dear god!"

"But in my years I'm only about twenty-four."

"Huh," Fox looked thoughtful, "We're the same age, sort of," Alumina laughed, a surprisingly pleasant sound, "So what is that light that appears between your..." Fox asked slowly. At first Alumina didn't seem like she understood, but he pointed to his chest and she nodded.

"Ah, you mean the Color Timer. Every Ultraman is born with one nowadays. You see, in my natural form I am vulnerable to the atmosphere of the planet. It flashes red when my light is on the verge of fading away, or if I am at critical state."

"You mean the planet is killing you?" Fox was shocked. He didn't expect that.

"Not in this form. We take on a form that suits the planet or hide in the hearts of people like you so we can maintain our forms. We only shed our disguises when danger comes."

"You mentioned that before, the whole vessel thing. What does that mean?"

"Well, using someone of the same gender as an example, if I were to make the Cerenian woman my vessel," she pulled out that baton she used to transform, "I would merge with her and give her this. She could then use it like I would and take on my form. From there she and I would act as one entity."

"But you didn't do that?" Fox asked, silently asking why (though he was happy Krystal wasn't in danger).

"We only do that if the person is on the verge of death. Our light can revive them, you see. Over time they regain the ability to live independently of us, but until then we become symbiotic entities of sort."

This was a lot to take in, but Fox was fascinated hearing this. There was one thing that was still on his mind though, "So, why does your race defend other planets like you do?"

"When we received the light, we felt that we needed to use the light for a just cause. We do not interfere with the lives of people, rather we go to planets that are facing threats they are ill equipped to face on their own. It's our desire that all life receive the light, but that can't happen if they die before their light comes."

"So you go to planets that don't have the light and defend them from monsters like the one from yesterday?" Fox asked. Alumina nodded, confirming what Fox felt in his heart. Her entire race was just trying to protect the universe in their own way. They were a good race of people.

"So, now you know the truth about us," Alumina said, "I expect you to uphold your end of the deal then."

She was about to get up, but Fox sat her back down, "I said I would decide after I heard your story. Well, I heard it, and I've decided even more that I want to fight with you."

"But... No!" Alumina shook her head, "If you fight them then you'll-"

"Your people fight for other planets all the time, but who's fighting for them?" Alumina looked like she wanted to answer that, but couldn't find the words, "Star Fox is composed of seven members total, and everyone fights _together_. Our motto is 'when you're with Star Fox, you _never_ fly alone'."

"Fox..." she sounded pained hearing him, but he had to continue. This was too important to him.

"You want to fight the Darkness, and we want to defend out planet. Rather than fighting it _and_ us, you should fight as _one_ of us," Fox held out his hand, "Please, let us help you. I know our weapons aren't strong enough to kill them, but at the very least we can weaken them for you and give you support."

She looked really unsure, but Fox noticed that her hand was slowly raising to his. She was going to do it. She was about to take his hand.

But they both heard the monster scream in pain. Alumina immediately looked in the direction of the scream and jumped out of the Arwing to see what was going on. Fox frowned and ran after her. When they reached the fight they saw Falco's Arwing flying around the monster still firing at it. They also saw a Landmaster next to a grounded Arwing firing at the monster as well.

"That doesn't look good," Fox said reaching for his communicator, "Slippy, what's the situation?"

"Bad, Fox. Very bad," Slippy replied, "Krystal's Arwing is down, and Falco is still trying to be a hero. Please tell me you found Alumina."

"She's right next to me," Fox said, looking to make sure she _was _still next to him (she was), "Tell Falco to fall ba-"

Alumina took in an alarmed deep breath catching Fox's attention. The monster sprayed Falco's Arwing with that dark mist, and it was now flying out of control.

"Damn it! He's going to crash!" Fox shouted.

"Do you see?" Alumina shouted, "Now do you understand?"

"Alumina..." Fox looked at her and saw tears in her eyes.

"I know your team is strong, and normally I would let you handle it, but you _can't _defeat this!" she pulled out her baton, "I'm going to fight that thing, and I'm begging you, don't follow me!" she then pulled out the baton from the center and made the two ends glow, "ALUMINA!"

She was engulfed in a bright light, and before Fox knew it, Ultraman Alumina flipped in the air and caught Falco's Arwing, setting it down gently near Krystal's Arwing and her Landmaster.

"Don't think I'm thankful," Falco retored as he got out of his Arwing. Ultraman Alumina stepped away from the Arwing, but before she could react, the monster wrapped it's tentacles around her neck chocking her.

"Alumina, no!" Krystal cried. Alumina was thrown to the side, and now the monster began focusing on her. This time however, Alumina was ready, and she began punching and kicking the monster trying to push it back. Unfortunately like she said to Fox, this monster was stronger than the Draegon, and it hit her with it's tentacle knocking her to the ground.

Fox looked really frantic. There was still no way she could defeat it on her own. There _had _to be something he could do. Thinking quickly he ran back to where his Arwing was waiting for him and jumped in.

"This time, it's out turn to save you!" Fox said to himself as his Arwing began lifting from the ground.

The monster wrapped both of it's tentacles around Alumina's arms and began throwing her around the field. She tried to catch herself on the ground and throw the monster around too, but it was a lot heavier than she was and instead it threw her to the ground. This was bad. With it holding her arms like that she couldn't use her light attacks to break free.

"Damn it, damn it, DAMN IT!" Falco shouted grabbing a bazooka from his Arwing.

"Falco, what are you doing?" Krystal asked him.

"I think this proves that she _can't_ fight these things by herself! I may not have an Arwing, but I can still fight!" Falco jumped out of his Arwing and ran to the fight.

"Falco! FALCO!" Krystal screamed.

"I fixed your Arwing!" Slippy shouted to Krystal, "I'll give Falco support in my Landmaster if you want to-" before he could finish, Krystal pushed him aside and ran into her Arwing. God, Slippy thought, she REALLY missed being in the air.

Falco began firing at the monster with his Bazooka, "Hey ugly! Down here! I'm the one you want!"

Alumina looked down at him and frantically shook her head.

_No! Stop this! You're just going to die!_

The monster looked down at Falco and was about to spray him with it's mist, but Alumina rolled in the way and too the full force of it herself, instantly causing her Color Timer to flash red. Alumina stood up and continued to struggle, but the monster shot more mist in her face, doing extra damage to her.

Falco and Slippy both fired at the monster, now focusing on getting Alumina free, but it was hopeless. She knew it. There was no way they could get her free. This was the end.

_I'm sorry, Father... I couldn't... do... it..._

"Not today!" everyone heard from the side. They looked and saw Fox's Arwing flying towards the monster at high speed.

"What's he doing?" Fay asked frantically watching from her computer, "Peppy, what's Fox doing?"

"Hm..." Peppy just looked at the screen, as if he knew what he was going to do. He _did _know Fox best, and that _was_ James' son.

"You're going to let her go NOW!" Fox shouted.

"What are you doing?" Slippy asked.

"You're insane!" Falco added.

"FOX!" Krystal shouted.

"AAAAAHHHHHH!" Fox screamed as his Arwing flew toward the monster at high speed. He then turned to his side and using the _wing_...

He cut the tentacle... freeing Alumina...

She rolled to the side and looked up at Fox, meeting his eyes through the cockpit. She couldn't believe what happened.

_He... saved me..._

She was still hurt, and her Color Timer was flashing red at a slightly faster rate. She hated to say it, but right now, she _couldn't _do it alone.

"Krystal, you and I will support her from the air," Fox commanded from his Arwing, "Slippy, you and Falco keep firing at it from the ground. All of us need to coordinate our attacks with Alumina."

"Right!" Slippy said.

"Understood!" Krystal said.

"Got it, Fox!" Falco said.

"Star Fox, attack!"

Fox and Krystal flew past the monster using their wings to damage it. At the same time, Alumina flipped over to it and kicked it back. She then went behind the monster and grabbed it, holding it still for Falco and Slippy to fire at it. The places they fired at were then hit by Krystal's plasma shots.

Alumina rolled to the side, and Fox fired a bomb right over Alumina, the explosion throwing the monster down. Alumina then got on the monster's back and began pounding it until it threw her aside. As it tried to get up, Slippy's Landmaster rammed it, knocking it down again, and Falco fired at it with his bazooka, this time hitting it in the mouth and doing massive damage.

"Aw yeah, found your sweet spot!" Falco said.

When Alumina saw that, she then ran back over to the monster and held it's mouth open. Both Fox and Krystal fired bombs into it's now open mouth. Alumina then threw it aside, and began drawing energy into her arms. Putting her arms in front of her, she took a step forward and threw her arms out firing a light blue stream at the monster, finally killing it.

"WHOO!" Falco shouted.

"It's dead! IT'S DEAD!" Slippy cried out.

"I can't believe it," Krystal said in relief, "She did it."

"No, _we _did it," Fox said smiling. He flew over to Alumina and slowly circled her looking up at her. She looked right at him, and Fox could have sworn he heard a voice in his head.

_Thank you._

"You're welcome," Fox said softly. Alumina nodded and took off to the skies, vanishing from sight.

A few hours later, Fox, Falco, Slippy, and Krystal were walking back to HQ. Just like yesterday though, they saw Alumina standing in front of the base waiting for them. Falco was about to walk over to her, but Fox held his hand out stopping him and walked over to her himself.

"So, you're okay?" Fox asked.

"I flew over to your sun to heal my wounds," Alumina said, "I'll be fine," she looked away from Fox, "When I think about it, this is the third time you helped me."

"Well that's what Star Fox does," Fox said. He then held out his hand, "You know, my offer still stands. We can work together to protect the planet."

She looked really torn. Falco walked over to her and pushed her toward Fox a bit, making her squeal in surprise.

"Come on, ya know ya want to," Falco said, "Trust me, he's really pursuasive."

"If you join us, you can use the extra Arwing," Slippy said smiling.

"And it would be nice to have another girl on the team," Krystal stated, "Fay and I are sort of outnumbered."

Alumina laughed slightly, but then returned her attention to Fox. This stood against her morals. She decided she _wasn't_ going to endanger anyone. She would fight by herself and save everyone. But now that the Darkness found it's mark, it wasn't going to leave Corneria. Maybe this time, she _did_ need support.

This _was_ their planet. Maybe they should...

"So, what do you say?" Fox asked, "Work together?"

Alumina closed her eyes and smiled, "I'm going to need a uniform, _and_ flight lessons."

With that she took Fox's hand, sealing their partnership, and their growing friendship.

* * *

><p><em>Next time~<em>

"Slippy, I really think you should come back to the academy," Slippy's father Beltino said.

"Dad, my home is with Star Fox," Slippy said, "I'm sorry, but I'm not going back."

"Why doesn't he continue with his studies?" Alumina, now called Allie, asked Fay.

"No one knows," Fay shrugged, "He _was_ their top student at the Science Academy."

A giant green lizard monster was attacking the city, Fox and Falco already on the scene. Slippy was about to run out, but his father grabbed his wrist.

"Pilots like that don't live long! I don't want you to end up like James!" Beltino said.

"Damn it Dad, it's _my _choice!" Slippy shouted turning to his father.

"She needs help!" Krystal said frantically as Alumina fought the monster.

"Damn it, where is Slippy!" Fox shouted.

Slippy and Beltino stare at each other seriously.

_**The Prodigal Son**_


End file.
